bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Darkshall
Darkshall — Jednorożec, ogier. Kucykowy odpowiednik DarkLecramo. Wygląd Ma czerwone oczy, rozczochrane brązowe włosy oraz ogon, ma całe czarne ciało oraz kryształowe kopyto. Dzieciństwo Darkshall urodził się w Szpitalu w Ponyville. Jest synem pegaza Vicousa. Mamy nigdy nie widział na własne oczy, możliwe że zmarła tuż po jego narodzeniu, albo opuściła Ponyville. Vicous musiał sam wychowywać syna. Darkshall zaczął chodzić do szkoły w Ponyville, na początku czuł się nieswojo, widząc jak klasa przygląda się swojemu nowemu koledze, ale wiedział że nie ma się czego obawiać. Kucyk ziemski szybko zadomowił się w nowej szkole jak i w samym miasteczku. Minęło kilka lat, Tymczasem jego ojciec poznał niezwykłą tajemnicę tęczowej wody produkowanej w fabryce tęczy. Gdy ją wypił, stał się silniejszy od każdego. Nawet od samych Księżniczek. Wykorzystując nową moc szybko podbił całą Equestrię. Rozkazując swoim niewolnikom przygotowywać dla niego tęczowy pudding, z którego czerpał swoją moc. Darkshall miał już dosyć cierpienia, które wywołał jego Ojciec, więc wraz z grupką zebranych przez niego kuców zaczął obmyślać plan obalenia Tyrana. W końcu nadszedł dzień zemsty. Darkshall wraz ze swoimi kompanami zaatakował i zniszczył wszystkie jego fabryki. Uwolnił wszystkich niewolników, ale jednocześnie wkurzył swojego Ojca Vicousa, zwanego teraz jako Tyranus. Ojciec poleciał stawić czoło swojemu zbuntowanemu synowi, między nimi rozpoczęła się walka, którą Tyranus powoli wygrywał. Wtedy Darkshall wyciągnał swój magiczny amulet i wyssał całą moc Tyranusa do środka kryształu. Przez to Tyranus stracił pamięć i stał się na powrót Vicousem. Księżniczki chciały go zamknąć na zawsze w więzieniu, ale Darkshall błagał je, żeby mu wybaczyły jego okrutne czyny i pozwoliły zostać z nim. Mądra Celestia zgodziła się. Darkshall zabrał przepełniony mocą amulet i udał się do nieznanego miejsca, w którym znajdowała się pusta fontanna. Włożył do niej amulet i fontanna jakby za sprawą czaru zaczęła działać, Tryskając tęczową wodą. Tak powstała Tęczowa Studnia, dzięki której pegazy zawdzięczają swoje skrzydła i zdolność panowania nad pogodą. Nastoletnie Lata Kilka lat póżniej kiedy Darkshall był już nastolatkiem, zaczął chodzić do gimnazjum imienia Krzysztofa Kamila Kucyka, gdzie od razu się zadomowił wśród innych ziemskich kucyków. Co ciekawe, miał tam ucznia który był jedynym jednorożcem. Specjalizował się w Komputerach i oprogramowaniach. Darkshall szybko się z nim zaprzyjażnił. Dzięki temu jak niebieski jednorożec zaczął manipulować magią przedmioty, Darkshall wykazał ogromne zainteresowanie magią. Póżniej spotkał pegaza Stanleya Sharpa, który zajmował się rysunkami. Darkshall zaprzyjażnił się z nim o wiele szybciej, niż przy jednorożcu. Między innymi temu, że obydwaj mają bardzo podobne przeżycia. Darkshall uważa że Stanley to jego Klon, ale pegaz uważa że to Darkshall jest Klonem. Kiedy pegaz zaczął latatać na WF-ie Ziemski kucyk zainteresował się lataniem. w końcu sam chciał zostać jednorożcem lub pegazem, ale nie mógł się zdecydować. Udał się więc do jednej z najpotężniejszej użytkowniczki magii, to samej Księżniczki Celestii. Celestia od razu zobaczyła, że Darkshall szanuje obydwie rasy, mimo dzielących ich różnic. Darkshall błagał na kopytach by go zmieniła w Alicorna. Celestia spełniła jego prośbę i z Ziemskiego Kucyka powstał Alicorn. Darkshall podziękował Celestii i poleciał pokazać się innym. wszyscy byli zszokowani jego nową przemianą i zaczęli go nawet szanować, chociaż on nie chciał. Po kilku latach dzięki nowym umiejętnościom zdał gimnazjum i przeszedł do Politechnikum. Poznanie Kryształowej Magii i Zaginięcie Podczas wakacji Darkshall wyruszył na wycieczkę do Kryształowego Imperium by obejrzeć słynne kryształowe serce. Był bardzo zaskoczony kiedy zobaczył jak Kryształowe Kucyki świecą się i mają piękne grzywy i ogony. Można powiedzieć że sam chciał tak świecieć i cudnie wyglądać, jednak przykuł swoją uwagę to pokrytych domami Czarnymi Kryształami, resztkami po ataku Króla Sombry na Imperium. Darkshall udał się więc do biblioteki by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o manipulowaniu i wytwarzaniu kryształów. Znalazł odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, chociaż mu to trochę czasu zajęło. Po tym jak skończył czytanie udał się w bezludne miejsce by ćwiczyć. z początku trochę kiepsko mu szło, ale po kilku dniach nauczył się panować nad nową mocą. Następnego dnia udał się w kierunku statków pegazów i dołączył do królewskiej Floty Eksploracyjnej, który badała dalekie krainy w poszukiwaniu starożytnych artefaktów. Flota wypłynęła na otwarte morze, a Darkshall zabijał czas w graniu w pokera z innymi, stawiał głównie kryształy które sam wytwarzał, więc nie było mu szkoda swojej przegranej. Po kilku dniach spędzonych na morzu, Flota dotarła do nieznanej wyspy i zapuściła się głeboko w dżunglę, w której znalazła świątynie poświęconej Nightmare Moon. Weszli do środka starożytnej budowli i dotarli do ogromnego Sanktuarium w której znajdował się jeden z wielu Elementów Natury. Element Ciemności, legenda głosiła że ten kto nosił ten element mógł stać się czystą ciemnością która manipuluje grawitacją. Jeden z Kapitanów Floty chciał go zabrać dla siebie, wybuchła między nim a załogą bujka, która doprowadziła do wielu ofiar Kapitana. Darkshall użył swojej mocy kryształów i uwięził obłąkanego Kapitana. Po pokonaniu rywala, podszedł do piedestału i założył na szyję element mówiąc, że tylko niewielu będzie mogło opanować jego mroczną moc. Po tym jak to zrobił Świątynia zaczęła się trząść, a cała wyspa zaczęła być pochłaniana przez ogromny wir. Darkshall próbował uciec, ale wyspa już zniknęła w odmętach morza. Alikorn został uznany za martwego. Powrót i Afera z Kowbojami Okazało się że Czarny Kucyk przeżył zniszczenie wyspy przez morze. Został odnaleziony na małej plaży przez małą grupkę archeologów. Darkshall jednak nie był już Alikornem. Jego skrzydła zniknęły, Jego przednie lewe kopyto wyglądało jak smuga czarnego dymu a z samego ciała unosił się czarny dym. Został przeniesiony do małego szpitala w niewielkim miasteczku które było ciągle nękane przez kowbojów, inaczej zwanymi Szybkimi Rewolwerami. Lekarz który go badał stwierdził że ciało Darkshalla miało właściwości Ciemności. Najwidoczniej zmienił się w formę cienia tuż przed eksplozją wyspy. Jednak jego ciało nie zostało to końca zmaterializowane ze względu na uciętę do połowy lewe przednie kopyto. Darkshall użył kryształowej magii i zastąpił uciętą kończynę kryształowym kopytem. nie wiadomo czy Darkshall stał się jednorożcem czy czymś innym. Po wyjściu ze szpitala miasteczko zostało napadnięte przez Szybkich Rewolwerowców. Wszystkie budynki stanęły w płomieniach, a kucyki uciekały z przerażenia. Darkshall też chciał uciekać ale bo tym jak go uratowali postanowił im pomóc. Stanął twarzą w twarz z Kowbojami, którym towarzyszył ich Przywódca o imieniu Fast Shoot. Kowboj Strzelił do niego z rewolwera prosto w klatę. jednak okazało się że Pocisk został pochłonięty przez Ciemność która otaczała Darkshalla. Zdziwiony Fast Shoot rozkazał swoim kamratom strzelać bez rozkazu. Nic się nie stało Jednorożcowi. Transkrypy: Fast Shoot: Co jest z tymi pociskami? znowu założyliście ślepaki? Kowboj Szybkich Rewolwerowców: Nie Szefie! założyliśmy takie co zwykle! Fast Shoot: Ta, te co zwykle, przecież widać że ten skubaniec je odbija! Darkshall: Skończyliście już? miałem już dosyć tych wystrzałów. Fast Shoot: Patrzcie jaki! przeszkadzają mu wystrzały z Rewolwerów! No co tak stoicie? Ognia!!! Na rozkaz Fast Shoota wszyscy kowboje zaczęli strzelać z broni do Darkshalla. Jednorożce przybrał bojową pozę i z rogu wystrzelił czarny płaski okrąg. Kiedy naboje doleciały do Okręgu zostały natychmiast odbite w stronę przeciwników. Żaden jednak nie oberwał, ale uciekli z przerażenia. Transkrypty: Fast Shoot: Wracać tu pokraki! Darkshall: Twoi koledzy mają więcej oleju w głowie niż ty. Teraz ci pokażę coś, co sprawi że staniesz się częścią ziemi na której stoisz. Darkshall wycelował róg w stronę ziemi na której stał Fast Shoot. Pod kopytami Kowboja pojawiła się czarna plamka który zaczęła go wsyssać. Kuc szarpał się i jęczał, ale to nic nie dało. Po chwili jego ciało zostało pochłonięte do ziemi, i tylko jego głowa wystawała. Na miejsce przyjechał szeryf miasteczka i zdziwił się że kowboj którego szukał został złapany i jednocześnie ośmieszony na oczach wszystkich mieszkańców. Szeryf pogratulował Darkshallowi i przyprowadził dla niego karetę, dzięki której mógł wrócić do domu, Do Ponyville. Podróż trwała długo, ale w końcu wrócił do miejsca swojego urodzenia. Po tym wydarzeniu na dzikim zachodzie powstała plotka o jednorożcu, z którego unosi się czarna chmura i że pochłania każdy pocisk wystrzelony w jego stronę. Powrót do domu i Tworzenie maszyn Po powrocie do domu Darkshall zaczął się interesować tym jak długo kucyk może pożyć. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym że niektóre kucyki szybciej starzeją się i umierają, postanowił to powstrzymać. Zaczął tworzyć różne rodzaje maszyn. Stworzył między innymi roboty, które zachowują się jak kucyk od którego zostało wzięte DNA, oraz kończyny i organy które mogły zastąpić uszkodzone i przedłużyć życie kucyka. Jednak to było za mało. Darkshall postanowił dać kucykom życie wieczne, ale żeby to zrobić musiał w pełni przeobrazić kuca w maszynę. To się nie spodobało kucykom i zaczęli walczyć z maszynami. Darkshall był w pełni oburzony tym, że kucyki nie chcą żyć i być ze swoimi rodzinami na wieczność. Ale miał na tyle dość rozsądku by zrozumieć gniew wściekłego tłumu. Postanowił że nie będzie przeobrażać kuców w maszyny, tylko będzie tworzył maszyny na wzór danego kucyka. Charakter Darkshall jest bardzo przyjacielski, uczciwy i miły, chociaż czasami zdarza mu się być lekko szalonym, co często nie podoba się jego przyjaciołom. Moce: Ciemność - Darkshall zdobył tę moc pokonując obłąkanego Kapitana Floty do której dołączył w poszukiwaniu nowych rodzaji mocy. Darkshall nigdy nie chciał władać tą mocą, ale po tym co zrobiła ta moc Admirałowi przyjął na siebie ciężar kontrolowania Ciemności. Jednak na wkutek decyzji Darkshall częściowo został przez nią obłąkany i smutny. Bardzo ciężko ją utrzymuje i jednocześnie panuje nad sobą. Sam ocenia tą moc jako Ciemną masę która jest we wrzechświecie i panuje nad grawitacją. Przykładem mocy grawitacji jest odbicie pocisków w przeciwną stronę tak żeby przeciwnicy zostali zranieni. Drugim przykładem grawitacji jest mini czarna dziura, która pochłonęła Fast Shoota tylko do wysokości szyi do materiału, na którym została utworzona. W skrócie: Uwięziła Kowboja tak, że widać było tylko jego głowę podczas kiedy jego ciało zostało unieruchomione poprzez zakopanie w ziemi przez czarną dziurę. Moc ta sprawia że Darkshall jest odporny na Pociski, Ogień, Światło i na Pogodę. Jest jednak bardzo podatny na obrażenia w walce wręcz. Kryształ - Pierwsza nabyta moc w Kryształowym Imperium. Moc ta pozwala na manipulowaniu i formowaniu kryształów w dowolny sposób. Może z niej utworzyć różne opancerzenia np. Kryształowe Kopyto. Jest to bardzo niebezpieczny rodzaj magii, gdyż może pokaleczyć nie tylko wrogów, ale też samego użytkownika, jeśli nie będzie uważał. Ciekawostki *Darkshall miał 3 wcielenia: W pierwszym był kucykiem ziemskim, w drugim alikornem a w trzecim jednorożcem. *Mimo że jest szalony, to nigdy by nie podniósł kopyta na swoich przyjaciół. *Możliwe jest że od praktykowania Czarnej Magii mogło się w nim ujawnić trochę szaleństwa. *Może się zmienić w cień, ale robi to rzadko. *Kiedyś jego oczy były odcieniu niebieskiego, możliwe że przez Czarną Magię jego oczy zmieniły kolor na odcień czerwony. *Pojawia się na początku (w obrazku) i przez kilka sekund jako medyk w odcinku dostępnym na youtubie o nazwie: Blu and Red History: Part 14 New Friends. Siedząc w towarzystwie brodatego grubego wypowiada następującą kwestię: "Zat vas doktor-assisted homicide!" To po niemiecku oznacza: TO było zabójstwo z pomocą doktora! Na co gruby mu odpowiada: "Yes! i like this new weapon." co znaczy: Tak! lubię tą nową broń. Najwidoczniej pomógł mu przy zabiciu kogoś za pomocą nowej broni. *W tym odcinku mówi niemieckim akcentem, jak każdy medyk w tej grze. Różni się od reszty medyków tylko innym ekwipunkiem. Znajomi *Deliberate Thoughtful: Dobry Przyjaciel. *Dark Raven: Dobry Przyjaciel. *Stanley Sharp: Bardzo dobry przyjaciel. można powiedzieć że uważa go za swojego klona ze względu na te same cechy charakteru i wspólne przeżycia. *Marcepan: Dobra Przyjaciółka, lubi jej pokazywać swoje prace. Smoczy Asystent Darkshall nie mieszka w Zamku Snów zupełnie sam, ma wiernego małego smoka o imieniu Blondie. Darkshall dostał go od swojego ojca Vicousa kiedy był jeszcze źrebakiem, Blondie był wtedy jeszcze bardzo mały. Kolor skóry smoka jest zielony, ma błękitne oczy z białymi gwiazdkami zamiast białych kropek, grzywę ma w koloru blond, skąd wzięło się imię smoka, ma włochaty żółty brzuszek i ogon. Blondie jest bardzo przyjacielskim smokiem. Ma wielu przyjaciół. Bardzo lubi Marcepan, ale nie chce ukazać do niej swoich uczuć. Pewnie kiedyś się to zdarzy, ale w odpowiednim momencie i właściwym czasie. Blondie ma obsesję na punkcie swojej grzywy, całymi godzinami siedzi w łazience i ją czesze grzebieniem. Blondie jest nie tylko dobrym asystentem, ale też najlepszym przyjacielem Darkshalla. Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki